


Sharing Headphones

by 4492



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4492/pseuds/4492
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drabble so far but will make it into a collection of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Headphones

The first thing that Joe had told Kent when they'd started...whatever this was, was to not be afraid to touch him. He'd noticed how the younger man had taken to flinching away after accidentally brushing up against him or forgetting and patting him on the arm or any other invasion of personal space that would be considered perfectly normal for anyone else to ignore.

So when he felt Kent's fingers pass him something small whilst strap hanging on the tube (not his favourite place in the world, but he had to admit it was a conveniant way of getting across town) he tried not to flinch away (though when he realised what he was holding he had to force down the impulse to reach for an antibacterial wipe)

 Holding the ear bud close to his ear (there was no way he was going to put it in his ear. People just didn't realise what kinds of things you could transfer on a headphone) he could hear the strains of Clair de Lune calmly peeping out.

And when he felt Kent's lips at his other ear ("Thought you could do with something to calm you down") he just smiled and leaned into the touch.


End file.
